


Last Christmas Alone

by KaylaRachille



Series: All American Holiday [1]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Child Abandonment, Christmas Eve, Christmas Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Holidays, Home, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Promises, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: The teens are all enjoying a quiet holiday at home with the ones they love the most as they are all reminded that the holidays are a time to slow down and to remember what is most important in life – being surrounded by family.Part One:Last Christmas Alone– As they are watching a holiday movie it brings up a hard childhood memory for Asher that Olivia helps him to forget.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: All American Holiday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055327
Kudos: 2





	Last Christmas Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> Welcome to this holiday-themed series that I am so excited to share with you all! I have had to no joke sit on my hands at times so I wouldn’t post this series before I was planning to because I am just so excited for you guys to finally read it! It is set during their senior year, which is going to be happening in season three, but I am not for sure how closely or if at all ii will fit within the show’s storyline since of course, we have no idea what the writers have in store for us. But I can promise you that this series is mostly light-hearted and has a lot of holiday fun for all of our favorite characters! And this is also the first time I am writing a lot of these characters so I hope that you will enjoy my take on them! 😀 
> 
> Here’s a look ahead at what’s to come in this series: 
> 
> Part One: Last Christmas Alone – As they are watching a holiday movie it brings up a hard childhood memory for Asher that Olivia helps him to forget. (Posting on December 20th.) 
> 
> Part Two: Home for Christmas – Layla's dad is traveling abroad during the holidays so Coop and Patience come over to keep her company. (Posting on December 21st.) 
> 
> Part Three: Baby’s First Christmas – Jordan and Simone celebrate their first Christmas with their son and exchange gifts with each other even though they had agreed not to get each other anything. (Posting on December 22nd.) 
> 
> Part Four: Playing Father Christmas – Spencer wants his little brother, Dillion, to have the best Christmas ever so he picks up some extra shifts at work for some extra money. (Posting on December 23rd.) 
> 
> Part Five: Happy New Year – JJ throws his annual New Year’s party where he and his friends share their new year’s resolutions and some cheesy jokes around a fire pit. (Posting on December 24th.) 
> 
> So, this series was something I came up with at the last minute as I wanted a Christmas themed story which then turned into an entire series! It is also laid out similar to how my upcoming series All American Summer will be (it will be posted January 11-15) which I hope that y’all will also enjoy! And I wanted to gift this series to all of you lovely readers who have taken the time to read my stories, who have left such kind and sweet comments on my stories, and who have left kudos on my works! I really wanted to do this to show you all how much I appreciate each and every one of you and to thank you all for your support this year — my first year of posting my writing! 😀 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 
> 
> Please Note: This story does contain some themes that could be potentially triggered which include alcoholism, child abandonment, and past drug use. So, if any of that could be triggering to you then please read with extra care and caution! <3 
> 
> P.S. This story is a very special gift to all of my fellow Ashivia shippers out there! So, I hope that y'all will enjoy it! <3

Asher settles back onto the Baker’s white couch as he waits for Olivia to return from the kitchen with what he knows will be an overflowing bowl of popcorn that she will drop pieces from leaving a trail behind her across the cold hardwood floor as he smiles at the thought of spending Christmas Eve with her. And his smile only widens when he thinks of how warm it is in the living room with the heat from the electric fireplace and how good it feels to be spending the holidays with someone and not alone. 

“So, I was trying to decide if we should watch _The Grinch or_ _Home Alone._ ” Olivia explains breaking Asher from his thoughts as she hurries across the cold hardwood floor that feels like an ice rink underneath her bare feet. 

“And...” Asher says smiling down at the pieces of popcorn that fall out of the bowl bouncing across the floor as Olivia balances the bowl and drinks in her arms. 

“And I decided that we could watch _Home Alone first_ since it’s your favorite.” She tells him sitting down the bowl of popcorn on the glass top coffee table before she sits down next to him on the couch instantly covering her feet with her purple Sherpa throw. 

“Sounds good.” He agrees with a nod as she curls into his side and he throws an arm loosely over her shoulder resting his hand on her thigh before he covers the rest of her body with her blanket. 

“How are you not freezing?” She asks burying her face deeper into the fabric of his dark blue sweater that she wishes he would wear every day with how it shows off his arm and chest muscles and how it brings out his sky-blue eyes. 

“Well, the electric fireplace is on and I have my greatest source of warmth right next to me.” He explains with a warm smile before he kisses her lightly on the forehead. 

“You’re so cheesy.” She exclaims with a giggle when he tickles her on the most ticklish spot on her side. 

“I can just blame it on the holiday season and all these warm and fuzzy feelings I am feeling.” He tells her with a lighthearted chuckle stilling his hand from the tickling to rest gently on her side the white sweater she is wearing feeling like a million layers between his hand and her soft caramel toned skin. 

“Well, I for one am enjoying this side of you.” She says as she leans in closer to his face as he does the same until their breath tickles each other’s noses. 

“So, am I.” He admits flicking his gaze down to her slightly parted raspberry-colored lips before he captures them in a searing kiss that sends heat throughout her body making her want to throw the heavy blanket to the floor. 

“Well, we should probably get the movie started.” She says smiling against his lips as she pulls back gesturing toward the black television screen. “Don’t worry I promise there will be plenty of time for some unrelated holiday activities after the movie.” She promises him with a wink before she presses a soft kiss to his pouting lips. 

“Only if you promise with a pinky swear to me that you promise there will be.” He chastises watching with a ghost of a smile forming on his still tingling lips from her cinnamon lip balm as she leaves his side for a quick moment to grab the remote and the bowl of popcorn before she settles back into her spot resting the bowl in his lap. 

“I pinky-swear that we will.” She affirms wrapping her pinky finger around his tightly before she lets their joined hands or more like fingers fall to rest between them on top of her blanket before reaching into the bowl for popcorn that she feeds to him tracing her thumb along his bottom lip before she pulls her hand away. 

“Thank you.” He whispers his thanks for the popcorn and for her promise but also for him not having to spend another Christmas alone. 

“You’re welcome.” She whispers snuggling in closer to his side if that is possible as he feeds her some popcorn before they turn their attention to the chaotic McCallister family home with its walls covered with so much wallpaper that it appears that an interior designer cleared out a warehouse just to decorate their house that appears on the screen as they get lost in the story of Kevin getting left home alone for Christmas. 

“I just love that movie. It always reminds me how important family truly is.” She exclaims stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as the movie credits start roll on the screen after she blinks away the sleep that was pulling at her mascara free eyes for the last half of the movie. 

“Yeah, it does.” He agrees vaguely his voice coming out distant which has her lifting her head from his chest so she can read his expression in an instant her brow furrowing with worry as she takes in the way his content smile has fallen from his face and has been placed with a deep frown. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” She asks softly cupping his face gently in her palm not bothering to pull away or to reposition her hold when his stubble pokes at her skin. 

“Liv, I’m fine.” He tells her actively avoiding making eye contact with her eyes that he knows can read him like a book within a second. 

“Do I need to remind you how many times you’ve told me that when things were anything but fine Ash.” She chastises running her thumb along the sharp edge of his jawline before she rubs at his earlobe which is a gesture that she knows always helps to calm him down. 

“That many huh?” He wonders with an unnoticeable shrug to anyone that isn’t Olivia. But he is with Olivia after all so he in takes in a shuddering breath before he finally meets her gaze. 

“Whatever it is babe you know that you can tell me.” She promises him scooting so close to him that she is particularly sitting in his lap at this point as she waits patiently for him to explain. 

“It’s just that this movie was always my favorite because it was always the one that I could relate to the most.” He explains in a tone so hushed she almost isn’t sure she is meant to hear the words until he lets out a frustrated breath as he tries to pull back out of her hold that she only tightens. 

“How so?” She asks in just as a hushed tone never breaking their eye contact not even to blink. 

“Waking up alone on Christmas.” He finally admits with a sad smile at the memory. 

“What you spent some of your Christmases alone?” She asks in disbelief her eyes widening at his admission. 

“Yeah, sometimes as a kid.” He says averting his gaze to the white Christmas tree in the corner decorated with ornaments from Jordan and Olivia’s childhood and from more recent years. 

Olivia follows his gaze to the tree with memories of her family decorating it each year play through her mind which was always her favorite part of the holiday season because her parents always let her and Jordan when they were younger place the ornaments wherever they wanted even when they mostly were at the bottom of the tree. 

“Well, I mean I was only completely only alone for one Christmas. But I never forgot it.” He explains as she watches the way his jaw clenches and unclenches as he forces the words past his lips as she resumes rubbing his earlobe. “I ran out to the living room before daylight to see what gifts Santa had left and there were some. And then I went to wake up my mom and dad but neither of them were in their bed. So, I just sat on the couch and waited for them all day, but they never came back.” He recalls with a sadness bubbling in his chest as he thinks of his eight-year-old self sitting all alone on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest staring wide-eyed at the front door. 

“Asher I am so sorry that happened to you. I had no idea.” She apologizes cupping either side of his face with her hands as she looks deeply into his watery blue eyes. 

“It's okay.” He says so nonchalantly that she instantly wants to correct him, but she doesn’t she just waits for him to speak again. “My dad came back home the next morning as nothing had happened. And I didn’t learn until years later that my mom had left us for the first time and my dad was off somewhere getting drunk.” He explains as her heart breaks a little more with each word if his story from his childhood. 

“I can’t imagine how scared you must have been.” She tells him shaking her head slightly in disbelief. 

“I’ve never told anyone that story before.” He admits nervously feeling a heat spread across his cheeks at the thought that he has just revealed the last secret that was between them that makes him feel so vulnerable he feels like running. 

“And I won’t ever retell it.” She promises him smoothing her thumbs across his flushed cheeks before she kisses each of them finding his skin wet with tears that leaves a salty taste on her lips when she pulls away. 

“Shit I’m sorry Liv.” He apologizes pulling back out of her hold but making no move to get up from the couch as he wipes away his tears angrily with the back of his hand. 

“Why are you apologizing?” She asks taking his hand in hers before giving it a comforting squeeze to assure him that she is right here and that she isn’t going anywhere. 

“Because I have yet again said something to ruin the mood.” He exclaims feeling frustrated with himself which has honestly become such a normal thing for him. 

“Mood? You haven’t ruined any mood at all.” She promises giving his hand another comforting squeeze before she shakes her curly hair loose from the white scrunchie that matches her sweater. “Because as far as I am concerned you have given even more reason for our after the movie unrelated holiday activity to happen.” She explains with a sweet smile before she climbs onto his lap pressing her knees into the couch cushions on either side of his thighs as she loops her arms around his neck. 

“Oh, and how is that?” He asks after clearing the emotion away from his throat with a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Well, because I am first going to promise you that you are never going to have to worry about waking up alone ever again on Christmas.” She tells him before pressing a kiss filled with so much love that it makes tears blur both of their vision as she breaks the kiss. “And now I am going to show you just what Christmas with me is going to be like.” She explains looking up at him through her dark lashes with a teasing smile before she leaves a trail of slow heated kisses along his jawline. 

“What if your parents or Jordan come home?” He wonders looking nervously toward the door as she presses a kiss next to his ear. 

“My parents aren’t coming back until noon tomorrow from Lake Tahoe and Jordan is spending Christmas with Simone and the baby. So, I am all yours.” She whispers the last part into his ear before she bites softly at his earlobe earning her a low moan from him. 

“Thank you, Liv.” He whispers back as he moves his hands up along her back before he entangles his fingers through her dark hair. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She whispers back resting her forehead against his as she feels so thankful that he won’t ever have to spend another Christmas alone. “And thank you for making this my best Christmas yet.” She tells him climbing off his lap to stand up from the couch as she extends her hand out to him. 

“I haven’t given you my present yet though.” He exclaims with a questioning look after he takes her hand letting her lead them upstairs to her room. 

“You’re all the present that I need.” She explains kissing him as he walks backward toward her bed their hands finding each other's skin underneath their sweaters as his legs make contact with the mattress and he lays back as she climbs on top of him. 

“Likewise.” He agrees licking his lips as she pulls her white sweater off revealing a lace red bra underneath which is replacing her usual black one. “That’s new.” He observes as he runs his thumb along the thin lacey fabric finding both of her nipples are hard underneath. 

“Yeah, I bought it especially for tonight.” She explains before she leans down to trail a line of quick kisses down his neck. “And I have on the matching underwear too.” She tells him with a teasing smile as he reaches to undo the button on her black jeans. 

“You are so beautiful.” He compliments as his eyes scan over her body covered only by the see-through lace material after she pulls off her jeans throwing them onto the carpet on top of her white sweater. 

“And you’re not so bad yourself Mister ‘I work out three times a day.’” She tells him with a teasing smile as she slides her hands under the hem of his sweater that as much as she loves it on him she wants nothing more for It to be off of him right _now_. 

“Hey, I gotta keep up appearances somehow Liv.” He says with a smirk as he slides his fingers inside her lace underwear searching for her spot between her folds earning him a surprised squeal from her when he does. 

“Just don’t push yourself too hard.” She whispers removing her hand from under his sweater to cup his face so that she can rub her thumb along his cheekbone. 

“I’m not and I won’t.” He promises after he removes his hand from between her legs to interlace his fingers through hers meeting her eyes with his gaze filled with so much sincerity that it warms her heart and any doubt or worry, she was feeling vanishes as quickly as it had bubbled up. 

“Merry Christmas Asher.” She whispers before she leans down to press a kiss to his waiting lips that he instantly deepens as his hands find a grip on her hips just above the waistband of her red lace underwear. 

“Merry Christmas Olivia.” He whispers back after her red lace and his dark blue wool, his denim, and his black cotton fall onto the floor in a scattered pile atop of her black and white fabric already there as he pulls in her close their skin tingling as their hands explore every inch of each other under her satin sheets. 

_You’re never going to be alone on Christmas again._ Olivia promises with each kiss she presses to his lips and to his skin as their bodies melt together and the world around them decorated with twinkling holiday lights fades slowly away. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story! <3
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. See you guys tomorrow for part two! :D


End file.
